boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Organa family
Organa is the surname of a mutant family that lived in the United States of America. Their heritage is extremely varied, consisting of Fobbles, mutants, magic users, and Jedi Knights. Known members Vincent Organa Vincent Organa was the twin brother of Jay Organa, a renowned Jedi Knight and the Master of the Team of Terror. Prior to the First School War, he fought in a war and met Summer Petersen at an amusement park. In time, he was made the leader of the Boy-Team. Shortly after meeting Steven Thompson, Vincent made him Supreme Commander of the Armies of Organa after Emily Watson constructed the Boy Trap. During the Battle of the GT-1 Base, Vincent led the Boy-Team to save Thompson, Petersen, and Andrew Hendersen from Girl-Team captivity, and the ensuing battle — in which Vincent fought Emily Watson and forced the General to flee — sparked the war between the Boy-Team and the Girl-Team. During the war, Steven Thompson made Vincent one of the leading Boy-Team Generals. He personally fought in several engagements in the war, and in the mix, he rescued Superquack and Morgan at Clock Castle, redeeming Stick Boy in the process. After the war ended, Vincent and Jay were reincarnated after being destroyed by Emily. Vincent also fought in the Second School War, but he was forced to flee when the Boy-Team abandoned their base during a battle in the city of Orem, Utah. After the war ended, he also rescued Helen McKeen from Zira's Palace. In 2026, Vincent Organa attended the S.M.S.B. Skyfighter Tournament with Jay, and subsequently attended the wedding of Helen and Andrew Hendersen. The following year, the Organa brothers formed the Team of Terror in order to help the S.M.S.B. fight off evil in the world, and they proved vital in keeping the evil of the Knights of Meyer under control. He intercepted the Grover children, and saw them off to the airport, in 2104. The year 2137 saw Vincent Organa’s final engagement, during which time Jay Organa was murdered. Thanks to his strength in the Force, Vincent Organa lived longer than anyone in the original Boy-Team, dying of old age in 2307 and slipping away into the Force. In ghostly form, Vincent continued giving advice to members of the Team of Terror after his death. Jay Organa Jay Organa was a ninja, the Master of the Team of Terror, and the brother of Vincent Organa. In his childhood, he had a crush on Summer Petersen, though they later became friends. When it became apparent that a full-fledged military conflict between the Girl-Team would occur, Jay joined his brother's quickly launched rescue mission to save Steven Thompson, Andrew Hendersen, and Summer. The ensuing battle sparked the war between the Boy-Team and the Girl-Team. During the war, Steven Thompson made Jay one of the leading Boy-Team Generals. He personally fought in several engagements in the war, and in the mix, he rescued Superquack and Morgan at Clock Castle, taking down Snappa in the process. After the war ended, Jay and Vincent were reincarnated after being destroyed by Emily. Jay also fought in the Second School War, but he was forced to flee when the Boy-Team abandoned their base during a battle in the city of Orem, Utah. After the war ended, he participated in Helen McKeen's rescue and the defeat of Zira Miranda Grover. In 2026, Jay Organa attended the S.M.S.B. Skyfighter Tournament with Vincent, and subsequently attended the wedding of Helen and Andrew Hendersen. The following year, the Organa brothers formed the Team of Terror in order to help the S.M.S.B. fight off evil in the world, and they proved vital in keeping the evil of the Knights of Meyer under control. The year 2137 saw Jay Organa’s final engagement, during which time he and Vincent were sent to help the Team of Terror evacuate a camp they had taken shelter in. Despite rescuing his students, Jay realized that the bridge he and Vincent were left dangling on could not support both of them, and chose to sacrifice himself, letting go to save Vincent. In ghostly form, Jay continued giving advice to members of the Team of Terror after his death. Appearances * * * * * * *''Superquack II'' *''The X-Adults: Endgame 2'' * Category:Families Category:Organa family